creepypasta_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sibyl Yoshida
Summary Sibyl Yoshida is the half human offspring of the entity Zalgo. Her biological mother was Hinata Yamaguchi, who had previously fallen in love with Zalgo, yet unfortunately was killed for her relationship by her paranoid neighbors. Zalgo is enraged by the act, and swears an oath of vengeance upon the Surface World, vowing to wipe out all of humanity to ensure the safety of his only child. His plans are thwarted by the Slenderman, and Zalgo is sealed within Hell while his child is taken to the Surface World. The child, then named Sibyl, is given to a Japanese couple to be raised as normally as possible. Physiology Sibyl is a young woman with a smaller build and an average height of 5'4". Her appearance seems more frail and delicate than one would assume for a half demon offspring. Her skin is a sooty, light gray tone, and has the same texture and softness as normal human skin. She does, however, have several reddish-pink marks similar to scars on her body, mainly down her arms and chest. These marks run horizontally and look like scars from a deep cut by a sharp object, but they are not the result of any injuries, just simple birthmarks inherited from her father. Her eyes are mostly brown, but in different angles of light, they seem to have a slightly red hue that will intensify during different emotional states, like excitement or anger. She also has two small, sharp horns that are about 2 inches long, but that can also vary on emotional state. Their base color is the gray tone of her skin, but sometimes they carry a red hue during periods of joy or embarassment, much like blushing. Her shoulders and elbows also have soft, rounded points from slightly hardened skin and raised bone structure. When transitioning into different stages of her more demonic form, her appearance gradually begins to mimic that of her father's. The pink scars begin to open wider and form into teeth, creating the multiple mouths one would see on Zalgo's body. The color turns to a more sinister, red hue, depending on the stage she is transitioning to. Her shorter horns increase in length and begin to curl into a more curved shape the longer they get, reaching a max length of two feet (if uncurled). Her fully grown horns also appear to end in a red tint, contrasting the black. Her gray skin becomes darker depending on the stage, and starts to have the texture of a more stone-like surface, the temperature of her skin raising to a max of 200*C at will, making her dangerous to even stand close to her for long periods of time. Personality Sibyl is a sweet, kind hearted young woman with an outgoing attitude. She enjoys meeting new people, and often spends her time in farmer's markets having conversations while shopping. Many describe her as a beloved neighbor, who is easy to get along with in a matter of minutes. During her years in Japan, Sibyl managed to accumulate many friends and acquaintances due to her sweet personality and fun loving attitude. She also appears to be so kind, she's prone to befriending even the most feral of animals with just a few treats and a smile, much like (as Jeffery Woods describes it) a Disney princess. Sibyl has performed many small acts of kindness throughout her child, such as setting up lemonade stands to donate money for various animal shelters, caring for sick neighbors, or just simply being a good shoulder to cry on. However, despite the appearance of being a cute, sweet little girl, Sibyl can be extremely anxious about herself and those around her, often performing these acts of kindness to take her mind off of more pressing mental issues. However, as sweet as she is, Sibyl is no pushover by any means. She often will stay quiet, or smile when being verbally assaulted, but will stick up for herself and friends when insults are taken too far. When she sees any loved one become visibly upset, she will defend them with little to no hesitation, and then urge that person to defend themselves afterward. However, despite this, if insults become extremely personal, she will become much more quiet, sometimes even begin to cry before pulling herself together and choosing to walk away from the argument. Sibyl doesn't enjoy thinking on past events such as old arguments, or any events where she was forced to the point of tears, believing that the future should be the focus point in life. This changes when she transitions. The more she allows her demonic heritage to take over, the more her personality changes from sweet and kind, to a more devious and sadistic nature. She becomes fascinated by the idea of chaos and ruin, and revels in the thought of sitting upon a throne to watch the world burn. She'll even go as far as using her inherited powers to torture whatever foe she is facing, sometimes even smiling and laughing from being so entertained by their agony. For example, when facing a ghost that haunted a bathroom stall in Japan, she slowly transitioned just a bit, and began to break the spirit's bones one by one to test their reaction. Sibyl also gains a superiority complex, believing herself to be above other supernatural creatures, sometimes even forcing her beaten enemies to display acts of subservience (ex: kissing her foot, kneeling/bowing before her/referring to her as "Your Lordship"). The demonic side of her is also fascinated by human behavior, and wishes to enjoy all the pleasures that humanity experiences, mainly physical pleasure rather than mental or emotional. Sibyl displays this fascination with certain foes that attract her physically, often prodding and offering them a chance to be her 'beloved' before she destroys them. Many times while she is feeding on souls, she has toyed with her victims by stimulating deep feelings of pleasure, claiming that the souls is "properly seasoned" when in a more pleasured state. Her mood, however, often fluctuates between pleasure obsessed, to a more vicious and demonic attitude with no desire to play games. Fortunately, it is extremely rare for this side of Sibyl to even surface completely, since she rarely allows herself to access more than half of her demon side Relationships The Slender Man To Sibyl, Slender Man is seen as an uncle figure, having been present for her entire childhood. Often being called "Uncle" by her and her adoptive siblings, Slender Man plays a big role in her life. For a brief period of time, Sibyl had believed that he was her birth father in secret, but was not entirely surprised when she was proven wrong by Slender Man himself. Seiko and Yuuto Yoshida Sibyl is well aware that she is adopted, yet loves her adoptive parents as if they were the ones who birthed her. Being the youngest, Sibyl is sometimes babied by her mother Seiko, who she gains most of her personality from. She also inherited a love for gardening from Seiko, though her green thumb is not as skilled. Her father, Yuuto, is a bit of a clumsy man and has poor vision, so Sibyl often helps him when the both of them travel to different farmers markets, should he leave his cane at home. Other Pastas Sibyl being an easy person to befriend, she has already made quite a few within the Creepypasta mansion. Often seeing the others as additional adoptive siblings, she attempts to spend as much time as she can with each and every one of them. Jeffery Woods often describes her as a 'cinnamon roll', meaning that she is both warm hearted and overly sweet. Jeffery Woods Sibyl and Jeffery get along nicely, though Jeff would describe her as a bit of a nag, often scolding him for whatever practical jokes or mean spirited tricks he would pull on the other inhabitants. He often calls her a 'cinnamon roll' for her warm, sweet personality. However, he also tries to expose her innocent little mind to the darkest pits of the Internet, including fanfiction sites with the unholiest of content. She still doesn't know what a lemon is, other than a citrus. Jane Jane is like an older sister to Sibyl, often telling Jeff off for exposing her mind to the most sickly of things. She attempts to keep her 'purity' intact for as much as possible. Smile Dog Being a more independent canine, Smile Dog does not depend on people that much for basic care, so he often does not eat whatever treats Sibyl offers. However, he does sometimes accompany her during trips to farmers market in exchange for head scratches. Mia Scott Mia and Sibyl share the strongest bond within the household. Spending most of their time together, their relationship passes the bounds of just friendship and even having a few hints of romance between the two. Mia already has strong romantic feelings for Sibyl, and often passes it off as ridiculous, forcing herself deeper and deeper into the friendzone. Sibyl acknowledges her own feelings, however, and does not shy away from public displays of affection (ex: small kisses, holding hands, etc). Mia, being more of an introvert, often forces herself to act more 'mature' to avoid her Wolf from acting out on her emotions. However, when approached by someone else about it, she will openly admit and express how much she is in love with Sibyl. Mia's biggest fear about officially going into a relationship, is the fact her Wolf may or may not make things complicated, or worse, hurt Sibyl by accident during a lash out. Sibyl, however, has little to no fear of Mia's animalistic side, and has often accompanied her during sunsets as a source of comfort during a usually painful transformation. Once her Wolf is 'in control', Mia displays behavior toward Sibyl that is much more similar to a large puppy dog, rather than a feral, vicious, man eating beast. Most nights the two of them just find a quiet place to cuddle for the night and wait for sunrise. Other nights Sibyl accompanies a transformed Mia on walks through the forests surrounding the Creepypasta and Yoshira households, making sure she does not run off and attempt to eat one of their friends. There's an apparent switch in attitude once the sun sets, and Mia's repressed feelings finally arise by ten fold when the Wolf awakens, and she showers Sibyl with affectionate licks, nibbles, and assorted hugs. Zalgo Most of her life, Sibyl was not aware of Zalgo's presence. After learning the truth from Slender Man, Zalgo is permitted to see his daughter, and is mostly taken aback by how human she looks. Being a more reserved type, Zalgo does not outwardly express his overwhelming joy, keeping the conversation more professional. Sibyl sees past the act, and immediately rushed Zalgo with a warm hug, stating that she had wanted to meet him ever since she was a little girl. It takes little to no time for Sibyl to start referring to him as 'Dad', and quickly accepts her father despite his deeds. Believing in looking towards the future, she often probes and attempts to bring out the good in her seemingly black hearted father in order to get him onto a path of redemption. Zalgo does show pubic displays of affecttion by calling her "Pumpkin", a pet name given to her when she was still a baby, often bringing gifts during his visits. Often busy running both Hell and his corporation of the Surface World, he does not visit very often, but each rare visit is greatly cherished, and the both of them attempt to spend as much time together as possible. According to Zalgo, Sibyl is everything that used to be good within him, and the good soul that was within her birth mother as well. Hinata Yamaguchi Unfortunately, Hinata was killed shortly after Sibyl was born, so Sibyl did not meet her own birth mother. She often expresses how much she would have loved to have known her, and has tried a few times to communicate with her mother's soul, only being able to see her for minutes at a time. She keeps a single photograph of her mother in a box on her dresser, and holds it very dearly. She has even shown rare displays of hostility to those who touched or came near the box, even shouting a few verbal threats to those who dared to try and take the photo.